sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
NFT Megacorporations
Under the influence of San Dorado the political ideology of economic liberalism has become very prominent within the NFT, leading to relatively laisszes-faire policies that stress the importance of a free market and free trade, and seek to limit government intervention in both the domestic economy and foreign trade. Although the entrance of Sabika to the NFT has tempered the extreme libertarianism of the NFT's early days the economic policies of the Trust are still distinctly liberal. This has lead to the rise of a number of very large multi-national corporations which themselves frequently wield a not-insigificant amount of political power within the NFT. Megacorporations Air Gemini Airline, provides air transport services for passengers or freight. Maintains a significant number of small subsonic jets for trans-Frequesuan flight, and a fleet of supersonic medium jets for intercontinental flight. Air Gemini owns fifty percent of all stock in Pegasus Space Tourism, and has plans for suborbital passenger transport. Blues Brothers Steel & Shipping Major shipbuilder and shipment firm. Owned and operated by twins Victor and Vincent Blues. Blues Brothers is the largest shipbuilding firm in Frequesue, and builds most of the navy's warships. It also operates a sizable merchant fleet, which is active primarily in the Pacific region and around Frequesue. Coilerburg Heavy Industries CHI is an amalgamation of several industrial firms in Coilerburg that joined forces shortly after the Incorporation. It has been highly succesful in attracting foreign investment, and as a result Coilerburg Heavy Industries is now one of the largest corporations in Coilerburg, producing aerospace systems, steel structures, power systems and traction batteries, machinery, rail vehicles, wind and tidal turbines and industrial equipment. Integral Dynamic Computing and telecommunications multinational with divisions specializing in aerospace, energy, IT and robotics technology. Integral Dynamics builds satellites, industrial robots, computer chips and other electronics, and is a major shareholder in satellite broadcast channel Worldwide One. The megacorporation uses the advertising slogan "What do we do? What don't we do!" Keystone Agricultural Industries Agricultural giant, owns anything from fishing industries and greenhouses to heavily automated farms. It develops pesticides and fertilizers, perpetrates industrial agriculture, is the largest producer of legalized drugs in the NFT, and has branches investigating bioplastics and biofuels. Recently KHI has formed a joint venture with SinTEK to develop genetically engineered organisms with beneficial traits. Morgan Finance International The dominant financial service provider of northern Frequesue, Morgan Finance International has stakes in a broad range of activities that deal with the management of money. Among these are banking, credit card issuance, insurance and stock brokerage, investment, currency exchange and wire transfer, venture capital and private equity funding. The company is active on stock exchanges around the world. It was founded and is still owned by Iago Morgan. Ralson Concerns Ltd. The largest megacorporations in the NFT and quite possibly the largest public limited corporation in the world. Ralson Concerns Ltd. is involved in a bewildering variety of businesses but is mainly known for its weapons manufacturing and rocketry divisions, respectively Ralson Arms and Ralson Aerospace. Founded by former CEO Sam Ralson. Since his retirement the corporation has been run by his daughter, Jenny Ralson, who like her father has a reputation as being notoriously unscrupulous. The megacorp's slogan is "Working for the future and you!" Known divisions: *Ralson Aerospace *Ralson Arms *Ralson High Energy *Ralson Satellite *Ralson Security SinTEK Biotechnological giant SinTEK produces pharmaceuticals but is also involved in genetic engineering, and is a world leading expert in cybernetics. Although it has a public image as a benevolent life-saver, an image carefully maintained through public charity and the company's involvement in the production of 'generic' unbranded drugs, unbeknowst to the public SinTEK is involved in a myriad questionable experiments. These include chemical weapon research, testing and production, research into nootropic drugs, brute-force cybernetic enhancement, and genetic augmentation. SinTEK was founded by Elexis Sinclair, and is now owned by her granddaughter Daphne Sinclair. Its CEO is Jenna Davis. Standard Oil One of the largest international energy companies in the world, Standard Oil is involved in oil and gas extraction in Frequesue, Velaria, Arabia and the North Sea. It maintains control of fuel production 'from the well to the pumps'; its assets include refineries, oil tankers, pipelines, tank trucks and pump stations. It produces nigh every petrochemical product imaginable. Trans-Frequesuan Heavy Rail Transport company with a virtual monopoly on rail transportation across the NFT. Maintains the network of railroads that stretches across Sabika and Coilerburg, and runs trains from San Dorado through Tanstaafl and Miratia into Fimbulwinter and from there up through Sabika and Omago into Coilerburg and Indhopal (the Trans-Frequesuan Railroad). Also maintains public transport networks in several large cities. Triassic Resources Corp Mining company from Sabika, also active in the former CFR and in Coilerburg. From zinc to platinum and from uranium to diamonds, if it's in the ground somewhere in Frequesue it's a fair bet that TRC owns a mine that extracts it. Also owns a string of smelteries and jewelry stores. Frequently accused of being responsible for erosion, formation of sinkholes, loss of biodiversity, and contamination of soil, groundwater and surface water. Universal Motors Automaker from San Dorado, has since branched out into a multitude of economic activities, from defense contracting to construction and nuclear physics. Divisions can be recognized by the 'Universal' prefix (i.e. Universal Atomics, Universal Construction, etc.) CEO is Adrian Skye, twin brother of Helena Skye. Category:North Frequesuan Trust Category:corporations